Just A Kiss
by TheLoneWhiteAndGreenWolf
Summary: Lucy and Freed have liked each other for a while now, but rather keep quiet. Only few know. Little do they know, what they are both going to do it happening on the same day! Rated T. FreLu. Freed and Lucy.
1. Chapter 1

Okay! So! Thank you to those of you who have followed me! I really am happy you did!

Now to get down to business.

This story is going to be a...

FreLu One-Shot!

Most of my newer posts will be one, two, or three shots. Info on my profile about which thing is which.

Rated T for mild make out scene(s).


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys! Thank you all for checking this one-shot out! I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, or it's characters. Just the plot in this one-shot!**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"Today is the day..." I said getting out of bed with a stretch. Today is the day, and this time I'm not backing out. I _will_ tell him how I feel. I mean, it's not like he's going to stop being my friend or anything. Hell, he's basically my best friend.

Heading into my kitchen I grab a cup of water and start taking my medicine. Once I'm finished I grab the remote to my stereo and turned it on, smiling when I hear the song that comes on.

 _I come over_  
 _Quarter past two_  
 _Love in my eyes_  
 _Blinded by you_

"Just to get a taste of heaven, I'm on my knees," I joined.

Continuing to sing I skip into the bathroom and turn on the water letting the tub fill with hot water and vanilla bubble soup. Just as I was getting in the song changed.

 _Show me how to lie_  
 _You're getting better all the time_  
 _And turning all against the one_  
 _Is an art that's hard to teach_  
 _Another clever word_

"Sets off an unsuspecting herd, and as you step back into line, a mob jumps to their feet. Now dance, fucker, dance," I shout the last part but continue singing anyways. Taking my time in the bath doing my hair and body, then shaving my legs.

...

An hour later

...

I finally get out of the bath and turn off the stereo with a sigh.

"Now, to get dressed and go to the guild."

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Lucy had figured that since she would be confessing that should would look nice, but not _over_ dressed. So, she put on her lacy white bra, a white v-neck t-shit that was somewhat see through. Chuckling about it for a minute, Lucy continued. She grabbed her matching white lacy cheekies and put on a black skirt. Nodding at her appearance as if giving it the 'okay', Lucy put on her black, metal heeled, combat boots and then put her bracelets on. Almost all of them were different bands, or songs. Finally, she tied her long hair in a loose pony tail, and walked out the door grabbing her sound pod and earphones, then headed to the guild...

...

20 minutes later

...

Lucy arrived at the guild and made her way to the bar sitting next to Cana.

"Hey, Mira, can I get a spike vanilla milkshake," Lucy sighed.

"Sure! What do you want it spiked with?" Mira asked looking slightly worried at the girl.

"Vodka. Regular Vodka."

"Okay! It'll be ready in a minute or two!" Mira headed back into the kitchen and started to get her drink ready while knowing Cana was going to get some answers.

"So," Cana spoke. "Why are you drinking so early in the morning?" She asked.

"It's two in the afternoon Cana... And I'm drinking because I need to loosen up." Lucy looked at her and chuckled, "Not like you have room to question why I'm drinking you're always drinking..."

"True, but still, why are you so tense? What are you gonna do?" Cana put her barrel down and looked Lucy dead in the eyes.

"Cana. Today's the day..." Lucy whispered.

"Hm? What day?" Cana stopped and started to think.

"You know... The day when I tell _him..._ " Lucy looked up at the second floor of the guild giving Cana a hint.

"Oh..Oh..! OH! LUCY?! THAT'S TODAY?!" She shouted attracting the attention of the whole guild.

Lucy automatically started shooing at everyone getting them back to what they were doing before.

"Yes Cana..." Lucy sighed again.

"What's today?" Mira asked looking confused at both of the girls.

"Mira! You of ALL people should know!" Cana scolded.

"What?" Mira asked again.

Lucy looked up to the second floor and spoke.

"Him..."

"..." Mira stopped moving.

"..." Neither Cana or Lucy spoke.

"EEK!" Mira squeaked before passing out.

Lucy sipped at her milkshake, looking down at Mira.

"Well, when I'm done with this, it's go time," Lucy smiled at Cana and they both made a toast.

"To your bravery Lucy!"

* * *

 **Earlier that day**

 **Freed's POV**

The sun rained in through my window awakening me from my slumber. Rising out of my bed I look at my calendar on my wall. June 6th. Reading the scheduled I had written down for it, I froze.

"Cook breakfast, meet with team at the guild, talk about our up-coming mission with Laxus, confess to Lucy Heartfilia about my growing feelings for her." I read out loud. "Shit!" I cursed under my breath, I had totally forgotten about that. How? I honestly don't know myself...

Heading down stairs I made breakfast and took my daily medicine. Scrambled eggs, bacon, a waffle, and a big cup of milk.

Grabbing my remote to my speaker, I head upstairs and turn it on.

 _Let's hang the jury_  
 _You sick judgmental fools_  
 _I'll bury you six feet deep_  
 _So tired of your rules_

"Fuck you and your opinion," I sung. _  
_

 _How could you be so blind?_  
 _What goes around_  
 _Comes back around in time_

"You don't know shit, you don't know shit about me. You don't know shit, shit, shit. Don't know a goddamned thing about me!" I joined in once again, and this time continued singing with it until the song ended.

By then I was dressed and almost ready.

Today, instead of wearing what I normally do, I wore a white undershirt with a white button up over it. Then, I wore some nice black dress pants and black dress shoes. Finishing the look, I tied my hair in a low ponytail and put on some of my bracelets I've gotten from concerts I have gone to.

 _So lately, been wondering_  
 _Who will be there to take my place_  
 _When I'm gone, you'll need love_  
 _To light the shadows on your face_

"If a great wave shall fall, it'd fall upon us all, and between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own?" I once again sung with the song as I put on my deodorant and cologne.

Sighing I turned off the stereo and walked back down stair and out the door.

...

15 minutes later

...

Walking into the guild I glance around for the blonde celestial wizard, but notice she is not here. Looking at the cloak and see that it's 1 o'cloak in the afternoon.

I sighed slightly upset she was not here and then head upstairs.

"Great," Laxus spoke, "Now that everyone is here, we can start our meeting."

"Forgive my tardiness Laxus-sama," I bowed my head in regret.

"It's already Freed! Now sit down!" Evergreen said with a slight bit of anger in her voice.

I sat down with a frown still plastered on my face, I really wanted to talk to Lucy…

"Now, Friday, which three days from now, we will be going to Clover Town to take out a dark guild. It says that they've been taking the towns resources, and have been robbing people in the middle of the night." Laxus explained.

"Hey boss!" Bickslow spoke up, "Why are we waiting until next Monday when we could just do tomorrow?"

"Yeah Laxus-sama! I, for once, agree with Bickslow!" Evergreen chimed in. "Oh! And Freed! Why are you dressed like that?"

"Ugh! Don't tell me you guys forgot what today is?!" Laxus scolded.

"Um...kind of..." Evergreen spoke first.

"Tell us boss!" Bickslow begged.

"Today is the day Freed goes for Lucy!" Laxus cheered looking my way and I froze...

"W-what...? H-how d-d-did you f-find out...?" I asked my voice somewhat quivering.

"Bwahahah! Freed! That way priceless!" Bickslow laughed.

"That's true! We've NEVER seen Freed act like this before!" Evergreen chuckled.

"Freed," Laxus spoke, "You told us two months ago that you were going to do it." Laxus continued to smile.

"Oh..." I could slowly feel my face turn bright red.

"Well Freed, that explains why you're dressed like that," Evergreen commented.

"Yeah!" Bickslow added. "I bet you don't even listen to those bands Freed!"

"Yes I do." I spoke regaining my composure.

"Oh, really?" Bickslow challenged. "Name three bands on your wrist without looking AND name two of their songs!"

"Easy!" I cheered, "Three Days Grace, I Hate Everything About You and Human Race."

"O-okay... Those are right..." Evergreen was researching as I spoke to make sure I wasn't lying.

"Sleeping with Sirens, Low and Parasites." I thought continuing to speak, "And the final one is Linkin Park, What I've Done and Numb."

"T-those are all right..." Evergreen looked up at him in shock.

"Told y-" But before I could finish my sentence, a voice interrupted me

"Oh..Oh..! OH! LUCY?! THAT'S TODAY?!" Cana had shouted and it gained everyone's attention, but before anyone could ask Lucy shooed them all away.

"Looks like Blondie's here Freed!" Laxus chuckled.

"Yes, it appears so..." As I got up to start heading downstairs Lucy made her way up to me.

"Hey Freed?" She spoke. Her voice soft and caring like always.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you? In private?" Lucy looked away a slight blush painted on her cheeks.

"Uh...Sure..." I stood up and we walked out of the guild and into the woods...

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Lucy guided Freed into the woods and climb up onto a branch on a large tree.

"Lucy, please be careful." Freed watched with worry.

"I'm fine Freed, don't worry." She spoke before motioning him to join her in the tree, to which, he did.

"So, Lucy, what did you want to talk about?" Freed couldn't help but to be curious as to what it could be, especially when her face turned bright red.

"Well...Um...You see Freed..." Lucy closed her eyes and took a deep breath then looked at him, "I love you...And um...I know you probably don't feel the same about me, so I don't want these feeling t-" Not giving her a chance to finish, he kissed her.

After a few seconds it registered and she melted into it. At first it was slow and sensual, but before long Freed's tongue was sweeping against her bottom lip asking for entrance which she gave him. His tongue then explored every area of her mouth making her moan. Her hands went around his neck and one of his hands went up and creased her cheek. Their tongues danced in circles, but the lack of air finally made them pull away from each other, both out of breath from their heated kiss.

"So..." Lucy blushed looking away from him. "I'll take it as you like me too..?"

"No Lucy..." Freed became serious and turned her face to look him, "I don't just like you... I love you..."

...

30 minutes later

...

Lucy and Freed walked back into the guild holding hands.

"Aye! Lucy! Take that it went well!" Cana called out.

"Yup! Freed's my boyfriend now!" Lucy cheered.

Once Mira heard those words she turned on the song she asked for...

 _A hundred days have made me older_  
 _Since the last time that I saw your pretty face._  
 _A thousand lies have made me colder_  
 _And I don't think I can look at this the same._  
 _All the miles that separate_  
 _Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face._

 _I'm here without you baby_  
 _But you're still on my lonely mind._  
 _I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time._  
 _I'm here without you baby_  
 _But you're still with me in my dreams_  
 _And tonight girl, it's only you and me._

 _The miles just keep rollin'_  
 _As the people leave their way to say hello_  
 _I've heard this life is overrated_  
 _But I hope that it gets better as we go._

 _I'm here without you baby_  
 _But you're still on my lonely mind._  
 _I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time._  
 _I'm here without you baby_  
 _But you're still with me in my dreams_  
 _And tonight, it's only you and me._

 _Everything I know, and anywhere I go,_  
 _It gets hard but it won't take away my love._  
 _And when the last one falls, when its all said and done._  
 _It gets hard but it won't take away my love._

 _I'm here without you baby_  
 _But you're still on my lonely mind._  
 _I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time._  
 _I'm here without you baby_  
 _But you're still with me in my dreams_  
 _And tonight, it's only you and me_

* * *

 **The end! Hope you guys liked it! Next one that will be updated will be the GaLu or Gajucy.**

 **The songs mentioned were:**

 **Temporary Bliss: The Cab**

 **You're Gonna Go Far Kid: The Offspring**

 **"Kick Me": Sleeping with Sirens**

 **Wherever You Will Go: The Calling**

 **Here Without You: 3 Doors Down**

 **Love you guys!**

 **Love,**

 **E.C.**


	3. PLEASE READ

_**FOLLOW/ADD FOR ANY AND ALL UPDATE INFORMATION, NEW STORIES, OR ANYTHING OF THAT SORT! ENJOY!**_

 **Snapchat:**

 _-tlwagw1_

 **Instagram:**

 _-tlwagw1_

 **Twitter:**

 _\- tlwagw1_


End file.
